2019 Pocono 400 presented by Dollar Shave Club (Coolfastjack)
The 2019 Pocono 400 presented by Dollar Shave Club was the 14th race of the 2019 Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series, and was held at Pocono Raceway in Long Pond, Pennsylvania on June 2, 2019. Martin Truex Jr is the defending winner of this race Qualifying Results (No Practice or Qualifying, so grid was set by Championship Standings) 1.Kyle Busch 2.Erik Jones 3.Kevin Harvick 4.Joey Logano 5.Kyle Larson 6.William Byron 7.Martin Truex Jr 8.Denny Hamlin 9.Daniel Suarez 10.Jamie McMurray 11.Jimmie Johnson 12.Ryan Blaney 13.Kurt Busch 14.Chase Elliott 15.Clint Bowyer 16.Austin Dillon 17.Matt DiBenedetto 18.Alex Bowman 19.Aric Almirola 20.Paul Menard 21.Brad Keselowski 22.Darrell Wallace Jr 23.Chris Buescher 24.Spencer Gallagher 25.Ricky Stenhouse Jr 26.David Ragan 27.Ryan Newman 28.AJ Allmendinger 29.Daniel Hemric 30.Ryan Preece 31.Ryan Reed 32.Ty Dillon 33.Michael McDowell 34.Christopher Bell 35.Cole Whitt 36.Timmy Hill 37.Derrike Cope 38.Ross Chastain 39.David Gilliland Stage 1 Results 1.Kyle Busch 2.Erik Jones 3.Martin Truex Jr 4.Joey Logano 5.Ryan Blaney 6.William Byron 7.Denny Hamlin 8.Kurt Busch 9.Austin Dillon 10.Kevin Harvick Stage 2 Results 1.Daniel Suarez 2.Matt DiBenedetto 3.Brad Keselowski 4.Ryan Reed 5.Chris Buescher 6.Ryan Preece 7.Ricky Stenhouse Jr 8.Darrell Wallace Jr 9.Ryan Newman 10.Daniel Hemric Final Results 1.Jamie McMurray 2.Erik Jones 3.Chase Elliott 4.Kyle Busch 5.Kevin Harvick 6.Joey Logano 7.Brad Keselowski 8.Alex Bowman 9.Jimmie Johnson 10.Austin Dillon 11.Spencer Gallagher 12.Daniel Suarez 13.Kurt Busch 14.Ryan Blaney 15.William Byron 16.Matt DiBenedetto 17.Clint Bowyer 18.Ryan Preece 19.Daniel Hemric 20.Ryan Newman 21.Darrell Wallace Jr 22.Chris Buescher 23.Ricky Stenhouse Jr 24.AJ Allmendinger 25.Ross Chastain 26.David Gilliland 27.Cole Whitt 28.Timmy Hill 29.David Ragan + 1 Lap 30.Derrike Cope + 3 Laps 31.Ryan Reed (DNF) 32.Ty Dillon (DNF) 33.Kyle Larson (DNF) 34.Denny Hamlin (DNF) 35.Martin Truex Jr (DNF) 36.Christopher Bell (DNF) 37.Paul Menard (DNF) 38.Michael McDowell (DNF) 39.Aric Almirola (Parked) Note:Chase Elliott and Cole Whitt both lost 25 drivers points for failing post race inspection Lead Changes Kyle Busch Lap 1-12 Erik Jones 13-16 Clint Bowyer 17-20 Jimmie Johnson 21-33 Erik Jones 34-36 Kyle Busch 37-54 Chris Buescher 55-67 Kyle Busch 68-88 Alex Bowman 89 Daniel Suarez 90-102 Joey Logano 103-105 Erik Jones 106-124 Kurt Busch 125-126 Brad Keselowski 127-130 Erik Jones 131-159 Jamie McMurray 160 Cautions Caution 1:Matt DiBenedetto Spins (Lap 1-4) Caution 2:Competition Caution (Lap 16-20) Caution 3:Kyle Larson and Michael McDowell Crash (Lap 32-36) Caution 4:Paul Menard, Timmy Hill and Cole Whitt Crash (Lap 37-43) Caution 5:Stage 1 Competition Caution (Lap 51-56) Caution 6:Christopher Bell Crash (Lap 65-71) Caution 7:Denny Hamlin and Martin Truex Jr Crash (Lap 88-93) (Red Flag) Caution 8:The Big One (Lap 94-99) (Cars Involved:38-Ragan, 6-Newman, 43-Wallace Jr, 14-Bowyer, 42-Larson, 32-Allmendinger, 33-T.Dillon, 24-Byron, 23-Gallagher, 9-Elliott) Caution 9:Stage 2 Competition Caution (Lap 101-105) Caution 10:Ryan Reed Crash (Lap 128-134) Caution 11:Ricky Stenhouse Jr Spin (Lap 147-151) Points Standings 1.Kyle Busch:534 (2 Wins) 2.Erik Jones:531 (2 Wins) 3.Kevin Harvick:509 (1 Win) 4.Joey Logano:509 5.William Byron:489 (1 Win) 6.Kyle Larson:467 (2 Wins) 7.Martin Truex Jr:462 8.Denny Hamlin:441 9.Daniel Suarez:437 (1 Win) 10.Jamie McMurray:437 (1 Win) 11.Jimmie Johnson:439 12Ryan Blaney:427 (2 Wins) 13.Kurt Busch:419 14.Matt DiBenedetto:394 15.Austin Dillon:393 16.Chase Elliott:391 (1 Win) Playoff Grid Category:Coolfastjack